


fairly over the clouds

by littlemaple



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, First Dates, Flirty Zack Fair, M/M, so many bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Feeling upset after failing yet another time, Cloud is surprised to see Zack. He's even more surprised to be asked out.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	fairly over the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I have emotions about these two. I also have a whole lotta puns I can't stop thinking about. So bear with me.  
> This is set somewhere after they first met and before Nibelheim, but considering they've met more times than in the game.  
> Enjoy!

Cloud was _angry_. How could he not be? He did his best not to storm out of the room, but the second he was out of his superiors’ sight, he felt like screaming. He didn’t, of course, there were still cameras, he was too aware of them, but the sense of privacy was enough for him to brood in relative peace.

He was so _frustrated_. Angry with himself, his lack of… everything. He didn’t want to think he himself was the problem, but it was getting hard to blame everyone else.

It was just so _unfair_.

He kept. On. Failing.

There was a fairly amount of excuses he could think of for failing to become a SOLDIER the first two times, but the other two were, well… it was on him.

He trained, he trained _so hard_ , he studied, and he dedicated himself, and yet…

He’d seem people less qualified than him passing the tests. And he wasn’t even exaggerating. He’d fought those people and he’d won! _He_ was better, he knew he was capable, he knew he could do it! If only they’d give him a chance, a real chance… if only he could prove himself in a way that mattered…

He wanted to punch a wall. He almost did, but decided kicking a trashcan would be more discreet, so that’s what he did.

It did nothing to ease his temper.

“Would you like me to deal with this disrespectful trashcan for you? I’m sure it deserves the treatment.”

Cloud froze. The voice was serious, and he didn’t recognize it right away. He tensed up in salute, mumbling a weak “Sir” as he tried to come up with an apology or explanation, when he heard the laugh.

Impossible to forget, thought he hadn’t heard it many times.

“Relax, I’m just kidding, I’m— _Cloud_!” the friendliness grew warmer in Zack’s voice when he recognized the infantryman.

Cloud relaxed a little when he realized he was – probably – not in trouble, but it didn’t last.

It was only Zack, definitely not someone who’d rat on him, but it was still, well… _Zack_. The first class, extremally friendly, fun, good-looking and strong SOLDIER. That Zack. The one that always baffled Cloud by not only remembering him, but _addressing_ him, a nobody, whenever they crossed paths.

Cloud felt all sorts of anxious around him.

“You remembered,” he said, like he had the past few other times Zack had known who he was. Someone so higher up like him would certainly have more important people to think about, and yet…

“Of course I did! We backwater boys gotta stick together, am I right?” Zack laughed, patting Cloud’s shoulder.

Cloud smiled, nodding.

“Anyway, is it about to rain? You look so gloomy, storming out like that on that poor trashcan…”

“Oh. That… I’m sorry. That was just…” Cloud started, but he suddenly couldn’t think of anything reasonable to say. It all sounded silly, and he didn’t want to sound silly in front of Zack. Even though, well… Zack didn’t seem bothered to do that himself. It was different, though. When Zack said silly things, it was endearing, fun, charismatic. If it were Cloud… it’d just be stupid. He sighed, “I failed again,” he admitted, “getting into SOLDIER.”

“Oh… that sucks. You’re not giving up though, right? I’m sure you can do it!” Zack said. Cloud refused to look into his eyes, afraid of what kind of expression he’d find there. He didn’t want Zack to pity him. He wanted to be strong, to prove that he had worth.

“Yeah, it’s just… unfair,” he mumbled quietly. His anger was fading, leaving a sadness in its place.

“Yeah, well…” Zack said. There was a brief pause, and Cloud could almost hear the smile in his voice, even not looking at him. “Life is not fair sometimes. You know what _is_ always fair?”

Cloud had no idea what to answer to that. He shook his head.

“Uh, I dunno.”

“C’mon, that’s a pretty easy one. One shot! Go!” Zack was so excited and making it sound so easy, like it was a given, that Cloud felt a little embarrassed.

“Uh… like… the law?” he tried.

Zack frowned, shaking his head vehemently.

“No!” he said, almost sounding offended. Then he stopped for a moment, wondering, “I mean… yeah, kinda… but that’s not what I mean! I mean _me_!”

Cloud blinked.

“You?”

“Cloud, _Fair_ is literally my name.”

“Oh!” Cloud felt his face heating up. He felt stupid. How could he have forgotten something that important? He felt angry at himself, sure Zack would think of him as an idiot. Zack always bothered to remember who Cloud was, and yet Cloud couldn’t even remember Zack’s last name? Damn. That was _stupid_. “Sorry, I just—”

“No, no, that’s fine!” Zack laughed, then sighed, “Dang, man, you ruined my pick-up line.”

Cloud blinked. There it was, another kind of anxiety in being around Zack. How could he say something like that so casually and sound so genuine while doing it? Did he mean it? What did he _mean by it_? Cloud felt his palms sweaty and his face warmer.

“... that was a pick-up line?” he answered with a small, forced laugh, trying to sound casual, too. Like it was just another silly joke.

“Yeah!” Zack shook his head, “Well. Anyway, we should go on a date.”

Zack grinned at that and all Cloud could do was stare.

“A date?” he echoed.

“Yep! That other day when we met, I said we should go grab something to eat, right? And then we didn’t see each other for a while. We should go now. My treat! It’s good to do something fun when things don’t go our way. So we can recover our energy and try again!”

“Oh… that’s… really nice of you,” Cloud mumbled. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Cool! So! Should we go? I know just the perfect place.” Zack smiled so brightly Cloud felt a little dizzy.

“… you mean, right now?”

“Yes! Why not?” Zack wrapped his arm around Cloud’s shoulders, and Cloud just sort of stumbled as they walked.

“It’s… late. Maybe we should do it tomorrow?” Cloud tried to be reasonable.

He _did_ want to spend time with Zack, but it had been so sudden, and he wasn’t used to… any of that. He had never been too good with being around people. He felt like he needed to prepare, whatever that meant.

“C’mon, Cloud!” Zack squeezed Cloud’s shoulder, bringing them closer, and Cloud felt breathless. “What if I’m called to a mission tomorrow? What if you’re sent to work somewhere far for a while? Huh? We should enjoy the moments we have together! They’re precious!”

“I… suppose…” Cloud started.

“Also, you get all worked up and pouty and blushy when I say things like that, and I want to see more of it!” and there was that grin again. Cloud felt embarrassed. That made him seem silly. He wanted to seem cool to Zack, like Zack was to him… not... _like that_.

“There it is again!” Zack pointed out and Cloud stepped out of his half-embrace, crossing his arms.

“Stop that…” he mumbled. “That’s… not very _fair_ of you!”

Zack gasped.

“Using my own weapons against me. How dare you!” he feigned offense, then heartily laughed. “Sorry,” he said then, still smiling, “It’s just… you know, ever since we met, I’ve had my head over the _clouds_ for a while. You know, thinking about… _clouded_ skies and, uh… you know. I really like _cloudy_ days and people whose name sound like that.” He winked, “So I want to enjoy the clouded weather while I can. If you’ll allow me.”

Cloud stared for a few seconds. Did Zack really say all that? With a serious expression on his face? _How?_ How could he be so open about his feelings in such a silly way like that and so naturally, without a care in the world?

… and how did he still seem so cool to Cloud, even then? It surprised Cloud to see that seeing that side of Zack didn’t change how much he liked him. In fact, he realized, it even added to his charm.

He smiled. Then nodded.

“Okay,” Cloud said, looking away, “we can go eat something. On one condition.”

“Shoot,” Zack said right away.

“Not to rain on your parade, but water down the puns a bit,” Cloud said, doing his best not to laugh as he did.

Zack didn’t have the same restraints. He laughed freely, wrapping his arm around Cloud again.

“A fair price to pay. But you’ll miss my puns when they’re Gonga _gone_ , Cloud.”

“We’ll _Gonna_ gaga see about that.”

It was silly and stupid, and Cloud felt embarrassed saying it, but Zack laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. He seemed so happy with it that Cloud decided it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @mapleparadox crying over cloud strife


End file.
